


He Kindly Stopped For Me

by ashurbadaktu



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashurbadaktu/pseuds/ashurbadaktu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Insatiable fix it fic.  Suffice to say, it's a damn good thing Allison knows her way around a sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Kindly Stopped For Me

When Allison woke up in the cold steel box at the mortuary, she couldn’t help but scream. Every nightmare she’d had months before about her aunt Kate rushed in and her hands beat against the metal, hoping, praying that someone could hear her and show her the way out. She couldn’t understand, because… she was dead. She died. She’d remembered dying. The sword, the arrows, Scott…

She swallowed and paused for a moment as she thought his name, the image of his face screwed up in pain and sadness burned into her mind. No, that had been real. It had been incredibly real. She’d died and that was not any kind of nightmare. How, then, was she awake here? How, then, was she alive?

"I suppose you have a few questions," came a voice from outside the metal container. She was too shocked to answer or even beat against the walls again but the speaker wasn’t done with her because he let out a deep, tired sigh as the sound of metal entering the door lock filtered through to her. Before she could even voice a bit of advice, the square piece of metal swung open and an unfamiliar face greeted her with a wry smile.

"Come along now. We don’t have all day. And I scarcely think you enjoy being trapped in there any more than I did the last time something like this happened.”

Allison had questions, because how could she NOT have questions, but they all fell away to the reality of the fact that she was in a morgue despite being clearly not dead and that the stranger had offered her a way out of the cold metal box that was just starting to make her freak out.

She pushed herself off the sides and spilled out of the opening awkwardly, unhelped by her rescuer until she attempted to stand on legs that felt all at once wobbly and yet, strong. 

"It’s always like that the first time. At least, that’s what I’ve observed. It’s been a while for me on that one,” he said matter-of-factly as he quietly shut the metal door. Allison looked down at herself then in the dim light of the morgue and almost startled at the massive rip in her clothes, the blood stains… and the completely whole skin underneath.

"Oh, don’t be boring," the man said, calling her attention away from the wound, "I mean, I expect it and all, considering my experiences with this sort of thing, but I was holding out hope. I wouldn’t have even gotten involved in all of this if it wasn’t for the fact that I was in town to visit an old friend."

Allison’s mind immediately tried to start filling in the pieces, the puzzle much larger than she’d first imagined. The man wasn’t anyone she recognized, and he certainly didn’t stand out: of medium height, medium build, dark hair, dark eyes, with only a hawkish nose and a certain tiredness to his general bearing that seemed too old for the rest of him to make him at all memorable. But he was in town. He was visiting an old friend…

"Are you… are you a friend of Dr. Deaton's?" she ventured.

He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, no, no, certainly not. I try to avoid getting involved in things like that. But that’s besides the point."

Allison stepped back a little, wary and confused and hurting in a way that was certainly not physical but oddly detached from the emotional pain she’d known before this. There was a buzzing at the corner of her mind, a strong, steady hiss of what almost seemed like electricity. If she focused on it, the source was quite easily identified as the man across from her… but at the same time, she couldn’t say that she felt any malice. No… intent. It did make her want an aspirin, though. And answers. She needed answers.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" he asked, spreading his hands and looking around, "That is… an interesting question. Let’s go with ‘Adam’ and leave it at that, hmm? The more important issue for you right now is what I am. Namely the exact thing as you.”

"You’re a hunter?" she asked, eyes widening. Her hands instantly reached for her knives, her bow, something, but of course none of it was there. She was defenseless, clueless, and technically, dead. Not the best start to a day. Or night. What time was it?

Adam, however, shook his head.

"Absolutely not. Not my chosen modus operendi for quite some time. I’m more of an observer. A… watcher, if you will.”

"So what do you mean that we’re the same?"

He blinked at her for a moment before running a hand through his hair.

"Damn, how did I put it the last time?" he asked himself, frowning. A moment’s pause before he continued on. "Ah, yes: you died. And yet, now, you’re alive. That is because you’re not technically human. And technically, you never were.”

"Not… human," and if she sounded dubious, it was probably because the whole thing sounded ridiculous. Of course she was human. Allison was one of the humans. She wasn’t a werewolf or a kitsune or a banshee. She was trained, yes, but she was still human. Wasn’t she?

"Right. You, and I, are what we generally call an Immortal. Now, I’m sure you feel that little buzzing noise in the back of your head right now, don’t you? I’m certain you do. I always set off the alarms."

Allison nodded quickly, mostly unconsciously, hoping he’d get to the point quickly.

"Yes, well, that’s me you’re sensing. We can do that. At least, we can do that once we’ve died the first time."

"The… first time," because wow that didn’t sound particularly good.

Adam, as he called himself, opened his mouth to continue but shut it almost immediately as they both heard a door shut some ways down the hall. He reached out then and took her arm, tugging her away from the sound of footsteps towards another door.

"We can cover the rest once we’re someplace a little bit more secure. Just… trust me for the next few minutes and I’ll make sure you’re well on your way to a long and reasonably happy life soon enough—"

"But what about my father? My friends? The nogitsune—"

She was both surprised and not that Adam’s eyes opened very wide at the mention of the nogitsune, but his hand on her arm was only more insistent.

"They all think you’re dead," he said, voice lower now as they started darting through doors, looking for an alternative exit, "because you are. Trust me when I say that going back to them now is the worst idea you’ll ever have, for you and for them. Who you were is dead and you have a whole new life ahead of you.”

"But I can’t-"

"You can," he hissed, pulling her through a door marked as ‘Exit’ towards a set of stairs that she was reasonably certain let out to the back entrance of Beacon Hills Community Hospital. 

"Especially if a nogitsune is anywhere around here. Kitsune in general are far too partial to swords for someone as young as you are."

He jerked as she stopped short, pulling him around to face her.

"You know about Nogitsune? Do you know how to defeat them? If you know—"

Her would-be rescuer rolled his eyes at her and tugged on her arm to try and prompt her to walk. Allison stayed, however, eyes as hard as obsidian.

"I don’t know how to defeat one specifically,” he grumbled finally, “but I’m happy to offer what knowledge I do have to your friends through an anonymous email. After we get the hell out of here.”

That got her going again.

"What is your rush?" she asked, stumbling the first few steps as she started to follow him again.

"My rush is that the guard there might notice that I’ve removed one of their corpses," Adam pointed out, "and I’d much prefer to avoid being arrested. We have better things to do with our time."

"Like what?" not that she disagreed.

"How does a flight to Paris sound this time of year? Everyone loves Paris, don’t they? Young girl like you…"

"I… really feel like there should be a catch here," she pointed out awkwardly, almost stuttering. This was all so much. First she’d killed one of the oni with her arrow, then she’d been stabbed, then there was Scott… and now she was being dragged away by a stranger to Paris and told that she wasn’t human, had never been human, and—

"You don’t think dying is a catch then?”

Allison was quiet at that and he took the opportunity to drag her a little further, towards an obviously rented black car. She didn’t say anything else as she walked around to the passenger side and got in, almost in sync with him as he slipped into the driver’s side.

"Will I ever see them again?"

Adam didn’t answer quite so quickly this time, nor as flippantly, but his headshake was firm.

"Not if you’re wise. But… I promise to try and make the transition as smooth as possible."

Allison looked over at him then, the space between them almost too quiet to break with words. She couldn’t help it, though.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked again.

Adam didn’t answer at first, lips pressing tightly together as if to hold the words from spilling forth. After a minute, he breathed out as he buckled his seatbelt while she did the same.

"I mentioned friends previously, yes?" She nodded but it almost seemed as if she didn’t need to have. He continued even as his eyes were looking somewhere far away.

"Suffice to say that this is me taking care of a debt to one of them."

She couldn’t help the slightly manic chuckle.

"I thought you said you were just passing through."

He returned it with one of his own and a sly, tired smile.

"If you learn nothing else during our time together, Miss Argent, learn this: people lie. We, especially, lie. And you, eventually, will lie as easily as you breathe. It’s all part and parcel of being who and what we are."

"Sounds great," she said, some of the tiredness affecting her own tone. That seemed to actually please him, though, as he gave a tight smile and started the car.

"You’ll learn to live with it. You may even learn to love it. Amanda, a woman I’ll be bringing you to meet, is quite the master of the art. She’s also a great deal more fun than little old me."

"Why do I think you’re not as boring as you’re making yourself out to be?" Allison asked as she settled into the seat and adjusted the belt over herself. A million things were running through her head, a million regrets and questions and fears. It made the small-talk more of a survival tactic than a nicety.

"Because you’re smarter than you look."

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more, there might not be, suffice to say I'm going to imagine that she's off in Paris with Amanda doing awesome badass things.


End file.
